


I'll Never Let Go Jack

by orphan_account



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Titanic (1997)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, It's supposed to hurt, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform, Titanic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8290792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Don't play the Titanic Drinking Game, in which you drink every time someone says "Jack" or "Rose". I wrote a short thing and figured it was OK enough to post. 
That scene in the water. You know the one I'm talking about. 
Spoiler, the ship sinks!





	

Mark could barely feel his body. Ice covered his clothes, his hair mattered with frost where it hung in his brow. He was lying on the piece of wood, floating just above the surface of the icy waters. He was cold, so cold. His body felt stiff, almost alien, and it was getting harder to breathe. Let me sleep, he thought, but his mind wouldn't let him. All he could do was stare up at the stars. And wait. 

The faint sound of voices made him turn his head. Maybe he was imaging things. Or maybe a boat had come back for them. 

Shifting, his eyes found Jack. His body hurt. Every movement ached, but he forced himself to turn around to look at his lover. His heart sank in his chest. Jack was pale, his lips blue and his eyes closed, as if he was asleep. 

"Jack," Mark tried to say, but all that left him was a hoarse whisper. "Jack, wake up." 

He tried to shake him, realising that their hands were frozen together. "Jack... Jack..." He would cry, but he was too exhausted. And if he cried now, his tears would only freeze on his cheeks. 

"Come back," he whispered, the desperation clear in his voice. "Jack... Come back..."

Nothing. He would have laughed, but his body was too weak. Smiling, he leaned in to press a kiss to the cold, dead lips. "I'll never let go, Jack. I promise." 

It was a lot easier to fall asleep after that. Looking upon Jack's face, he remembered their first kiss. How had it been only a day, when it felt like a lifetime? He didn't know. He remembered the way Jack had touched him, kissed him, made him whole for the first time in his life. He fell asleep with a smile on his lips. 

***

"Mark..."

The sound of Jack's voice brought joy to his heart, and tears to his eyes. Nothing else mattered. All he could do was run to his lover and throw himself into his arms. 

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked as he clutched Mark tightly. 

Mark pulled away just enough to look at him.

"You jump, I jump. Remember?" 

The kiss they shared was sweeter than any heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> Never let me post anything while drunk again. Thank you.


End file.
